Ojamajo Doremi: Heart of Chaos
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part one of my Back to School Barrage 2. Nick and his new friend Tippi head out on a journey to collect the Pure Hearts in order to stop the advancement of The Void and to stop the nefarious Count Bleck from destroying everything...


Darkness.

That was all Nick could see for a few seconds as he tried to adjust to his settings.

As he regained his senses, he noticed that he wasn't in Misora anymore.

"Ugh... what the hell just happened?" Nick asked nobody in particular.

Nick picked himself up, only to notice that there was a red, heart-shaped jewel floating close by. Out of curiosity, Nick picked it up, only to have it absorb itself into him.

"That was weird," Nick stated, just then noticing something in the sky.

"Wait a minute! What in the world is that?!" Nick exclaimed, pointing towards the dark energy in the sky.

"That is what we call The Void. If it isn't stopped, it will swallow us all..."

Nick spun around and noticed someone floating there. She was, admittedly, very pretty. She was wearing a regal dress, something like the queen of the Majokai would wear. She had deep, amethyst eyes and flowing pink hair that reached to about her waist. Also, coming from her back was a pair of translucent, rainbow-colored butterfly wings.

"You know something about what's been going on, right?" Nick wondered.

The girl nodded. "My name is Lady Timpani, but you can call me Tippi if you wish. As to that void, the Dark Prognosticus foretold this disaster... The Void is an unstable collection of dark energy that will swallow up all worlds if left unchecked... It has already claimed a world, and it will continue to do so unless we stop it..."

Just then, something clicked in Nick's head. "It was my world, wasn't it? Is that why I'm here?"

Tippi was about to respond to this comment when Nick rushed into her arms, already in tears. Then, Tippi understood why Nick was so sad, letting her arms slide around him.

"You have someone you love back in your world, am I right?" Tippi asked. Nick could only nod, still thinking about what became of Momoko.

Tippi rubbed Nick's back soothingly as she explained, "Your world may have been swallowed by The Void, but there is still hope... Another ancient tome called the Light Prognosticus foretells the coming of a hero who, along with the power of the eight Pure Hearts, will be able to stop The Void from consuming everything..."

Nick perked up at this. "That's me, right?" Tippi nodded.

Nick smiled. "It's usually me that's left with the world's fate. I remember Yuki-chan telling me that once..."

Tippi noticed something. "I see you already have a Pure Heart..."

Nick looked confused for a second, until he noticed that Tippi was talking about the heart-shaped crystal he had in his pocket. "So THAT'S a Pure Heart? I had no idea..."

Tippi looked towards The Void. "I can sense another Pure Heart nearby... we must hurry..."

Nick nodded, separating from Tippi and rushing down the nearby path with his new friend not too far behind. And so, our story begins...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As the story unfolds, new secrets are revealed.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi: Heart of Chaos  
_Story Created: September 2nd, 2008 (Part one of my Back to School Barrage 2)  
Summary: When Nick is ripped from his world, he meets up with a young lady named Tippi, who foretells the coming of The Void, an extra-dimensional wormhole that will swallow everything if it isn't stopped. With Tippi in tow, Nick heads out to find the eight Pure Hearts and stop the nefarious Count Bleck from destroying everything...

Author's Note: The first story of my Back to School Barrage 2 is actually another story based on a Mario game I haven't been able to stop playing lately. Now, I'm going to have a lot of _Ojamajo Doremi_-style elements and plot twists to this story, but I'll still try my best to keep to the spirit of _Super Paper Mario_, the game this story is based on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Super Paper Mario_, no matter how much I want to. They belong to Toei, Nintendo, and Intelligent Systems. I do, however, own Nick and this story's design of Tippi's human form, since we never really saw her human form during the game.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: The Adventure Unfolds

Meanwhile, we can now see a dark castle hiding in a storm. Inside is the one and only Count Bleck, surrounded by his loyal minions.

"BLEH HEH, HEH, HEH! BLECK! The Void has been ripped in the dimensional fabric!" Count Bleck exclaimed, holding the Dark Prognosticus in his hands. "Yes, Count Bleck is pleased. All has gone as foretold in the Dark Prognosticus. Now it's just a matter of time until all worlds meet their demise! Bleck!"

We shift views over to a hulking beast with purple eyes. This is O'Chunks. "Wow, that's just super, Count! Yeah, first you'll erase all these naughty worlds... And then you're gonna build a perfect world without war and all that other icky stuff!"

We now see a weird-looking jester. This is Dimentio. "Yes, yes, no one likes the icky stuff... Yesss... A perfect world... Sounds magical... Ah, ha, ha. I can hardly stand the wait."

"Sorry I'm late!"

Just then, another O'Chunks drops in from out of nowhere, and then notices himself standing near Dimentio.

"What in blazin' bog rats...? How'd I beat meself 'ere?! What's goin' on?!" the new O'Chunks states.

"Mimimimimimimimimimimimi! Oh, O'Chunks, you big silly! Didja oversleep or something?" the fake O'Chunks states before transforming into Count Bleck. "I guess it's kinda hard to be on time, though, when you've got muscles instead of brains!"

Needless to say, this statement doesn't sit too well with O'Chunks.

"'EY! Yeh can't fool me wit' that crazy shape-shiftin' hooliganry!

It's Mimi, innit?! Show a little respect fer the count! Yeh can't go a'borrowin' 'is face, lass!"

"Bleh heh, heh, heh, heh... How delightful, Mimi. Almost as dapper... as Count Bleck!" the real Count Bleck states as Mimi then transforms into Momoko.

"Aw, golly, thanks, Count! With you around, it's nothing but big smiles all the time! Hanging out with the count! That's MY idea of a perfect world!" the fake Momoko exclaims.

Dimentio snickered at this. "And here I thought Mimi's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards..."

At this, Mimi then transforms into Majotourbillon.

"Hey! Dimentio! Have you been reading my diary? I mean... Umm... Never mind."

"Bleh heh, heh, heh, heh, heh... Well, different strokes for different minions, I guess..." Count Bleck muses. "After these rotten worlds are ended, Count Bleck will make all your dreams come true! But for that to happen... we must follow the instructions of the Dark Prognosticus."

Someone else appears, a woman with pink hair. This is Nastasia, Count Bleck's most loyal minion.

"Yeah, about that, just an FYI? I've got an urgent memo for your inbox..." Nastasia explains. "Apparently there's been some unapproved interdimensional activity lately. Yeah... I'm thinking it's the hero of prophecy. We're gonna need an action plan for this guy..."

Needless to say, this surprises Count Bleck. "A dimensional interloper! And possibly the hero?! You are sure of it, Nastasia? Interesting, mused Count Bleck. We must put an end to this nuisance..."

"Count Bleck!" O'Chunks put in. "Lemme get this right in me brain. The 'ero Nastasia's goin' on 'bout... He yer enemy? Then yeh gotta cut me loose on 'im! Yeh gotta! I'll give 'im a nice taste o' O'Chunks!"

"Very well, O'Chunks. I'll leave the hero-chunking to you. Do not fail Count Bleck."

"Yeh can count on me, Count! I'll rain down like a fat thunderstorm! I swear it!" O'Chunks then turns to Mimi and Dimentio.

"Mimi! Dimentio! Yeh should tag along! Yeh could witness a proper chunkin'!"

With that, O'Chunks disappears.

"Mmm..." Dimentio muses. "I do enjoy a good chunking... Well, then... I believe I'll head out as well."

Not wasting any time, Dimentio disappears as well.

"Bleh heh, heh, heh, heh... So, hero... You would defy Count Bleck? Then hurry, for your world's end draws near... BLEH HEH, HEH, HEH! BLECK!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Nick and Tippi continued their journey across Lineland Road in search of the Pure Hearts, a few questions began to float around Tippi's mind as Nick hopped platforms, pulled switches and stomped on enemies. After a while, she just decided to ask.

"Say, Nick?" Tippi asked. "What's Momoko like?"

"Oh, she's very sweet, Tippi-chan," Nick answered. "She's a lot like you, in a way. She's kind, caring, and she knows how to stick up for her friends."

Tippi smiled.

"The one thing you don't want to do is get her angry. Trust me, Tippi-chan," Nick continued. "I remember this one time someone called me something nasty... Momoko almost gave the guy a concussion!"

Tippi giggled at this. "You must really love her, huh?"

"We've been friends for almost our whole lives," Nick explained. "I couldn't really imagine falling in love with anyone else... she's that special to me, Tippi-chan..."

Tippi smiled again. "I see..."

As they continued onward, they eventually entered the Sands of Yold, looking for the key onward. Just then, a new voice resounded. "GRAH-GOOGLY! So yer the lad stickin' his 'and in me boss's business!"

Nick looked around, wondering who had said that, only to get his answer when O'Chunks dropped down from above, making the path behind them and ahead of them disappear.

"Yeh shouldn't 'ave crossed the count! Now I'm gonna 'ave teh get chunky on yeh!"

Tippi suddenly recognized the hulking behemoth. "You... You're one of Count Bleck's thugs, aren't you?!"

O'Chunks posed quite proudly. "O'Chunks is me name! An' I'm no common thug, lass. I thug for the count o' counts, Count Bleck hisself! One word from me Blecky-boy, an' I come teh make yeh feel some hammage!"

Nick looked very confused at this. "What? What in the world is 'hammage' supposed to mean?"

"Hammage? Ehhh... Make that 'damage'!" O'Chunks thought for a moment, then stomped the ground in annoyance. "Whatever, then! Not that it matters a pinch o' stew in a sandstorm. Yer a goner, boy and girl!"

Tippi floated a little closer to Nick, her amethyst eyes locked on O'Chunks in a glare. "Do you even know what Count Bleck is trying to do...?"

O'Chunks glared back. "DEH! Me boy's usin' powers an' whatnot teh bring back some order teh this 'ere world! An enemy o' Bleck an enemy o' mine! They all get chunked!"

Tippi tensed up. "We'd best be on our guard, Nick... this guy isn't like any of the other enemies we've faced..."

O'Chunks beat his chest and posed with authority. "Enough is enough already! It's time teh thunder down from on high 'an deliver a beatin' o' the ages. CHUNK ON IT!"

Nick tensed up himself, shifting into battle stance.

Not wasting time, O'Chunks charged, the ground and sands rumbling with every step he took.

Just as O'Chunks swung, Nick grabbed onto the behemoth's arm and spun around him, leaving O'Chunks wide open.

"Checkmate, chunky boy! _The bow and string of a determined boy, take this! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!_" Nick proclaimed to Tippi's awe, shooting off his signature attack and blasting O'Chunks into a nearby wall, putting an end to the rather short battle.

"I'M CHUNKED!!" O'Chunks exclaimed as he was slammed into the pillar by Nick's Ojamajo Arrow of Light. "Me chunks... yeh failed me! I got pummeled an yeh barely sweat yer brow. 'Ey... What kind o' strange li'l man are yeh?"

Tippi looked a little offended at this. "This 'strange li'l man' is none other than... the legendary hero, Nick!"

Nick struck a heroic pose, to which Tippi just stared. "Sorry, couldn't resist," Nick admitted.

"Nicole, 'ey? 'Tis an odd name, yeh, but yeh can bet yer bebby I'll remember that!" O'Chunks proclaimed, causing Nick to do an anime fall.

"His name's not 'Nicole'... it's NICK!!" Tippi exclaimed, already out of patience.

O'Chunks didn't seem to listen, stomping the ground in anger. "Yeh remember this, Nicole! If yeh didn't look like such a wee toddler, I wouldn't 'ave taken it so easy on yeh! But 'ey, I have teh give it up fer yer effort, so let's call it a tie. Yeh better get some chunks o' yer own for next time, though, 'ey! And while yer at it, why don't yeh wax that bonny 'air o' yours, Nicole! 'Til we meet again, 'ey! CHUNKS AWAY!"

O'Chunks, for some odd reason, used his own farting to propel himself away, opening the path to the ruins up ahead.

Tippi just stared on, a little confused as to what had just happened. "Nick, did you understand a word of what that goon was saying...?"

Nick shook his head. "Not a one..."

Deciding to just brush it off, Nick took Tippi's hands into his own, and together, they made their way into the ruins.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In a dark area, someone can be seen holding her head.

"Ugh... what the hell?" the girl, now identified as Momoko, stated to nobody in particular, wondering just where she was.

"Wait a minute, of course! NOW I remember!" Momoko exclaimed. "Someone was trying to get me to marry that stupid former witch queen... Then, this giant black heart appeared, and I don't even KNOW what happened after that..."

When something clicked in her head, Momoko shot to her feet.

"Oh, god, I've gotta find Nick and the others! God only KNOWS what kind of trouble they're in!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Nick and Tippi continued further into the ruins, they were quickly stopped by a rumbling sound.

"What was that?" Tippi wondered.

"I sure hope it's not Count Bleck's welcoming committee," Nick hoped. Just then, a massive earthquake began shaking up the sands.

"WARNING!"

Nick looked upwards, only to see an immense mechanical dragon staring the two right in the faces.

"INTRUSION DETECTED. LEAVE IMMEDIATELY OR BE PURGED."

Just before the dragon struck, he examined Nick a little more closely.

"WAIT. SCAN INITIALIZED. BLUE SHIRT DETECTED. JEAN SHORTS DETECTED. LEVEL 5 SPIKY HAIR DETECTED."

Nick blushed a bit at this. "My hair's not THAT spiky, is it?"

"INCREDIBLE. POSSIBLE SUBJECT IDENTIFICATION. BUT IT IS IMPOSSIBLE. HOLD YOUR POSITION. SEARCHING DATA BANKS..."

The dragon's eyes began showing what appeared to be a Nintendo Wii loading icon (Author's Note: no product placement, folks, that actually was on this guy's eye!) as it searched its memory banks.

"SEARCH COMPLETE: ONE POSITIVE MATCH. SYSTEM OVERLOAD! LEGENDARY HERO IDENTIFIED!" the dragon exclaimed. "FORGIVE ME, HERO. I AM CALLED FRACKTAIL. MY ONLY PURPOSE IS TO DEFEND THE PURE HEART FROM LAWLESS INTRUDERS. YOU ARE LATE. I HAVE WAITED THOUSANDS OF YEARS FOR YOUR ARRIVAL. YOU MAY PASS. THE PURE HEART IS JUST AHEAD."

Nick smiled. "Well, that was pretty easy, huh?"

Then, almost as if on cue...

"Ah, ha, ha. It won't be that easy, oh no..."

Fracktail looked around for the source of this new voice. "WHO SPEAKS?"

Right there and then, who else but Dimentio should appear.

"So very nice to meet you... and your spiky hair!" the dimensional jester introduced, to which Nick huffed. "I am Count Bleck's master of dimensions, the pleaser of crowds... I am... Dimentio! Remember the name well..."

Suddenly, Tippi perked up. "I know you... You're that..."

Dimentio smirked evilly. "It would be so very DULL if your journey ended so easily... Instead, it ends with... magic!"

Dimentio held his hands towards Fracktail, covering the mechanical dragon in a weird, sparkly light.

"BZZZRRRRT."

Dimentio grinned. "Yes, much better... Now you and this robotic guardian can spend some quality time... Yes, quality snack time! When he snacks... on you! For you... ARE the snack! Ciao!"

With that, the jester disappeared, leaving a very confused Nick and Tippi.

"What did he just..." Tippi wondered. Just then, Fracktail began acting up.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. I AM ERROR. PRESS ANY KEY TO RESTART. SYSTEM NOT FOUND. INSERT INSTALL DISC. DISC NOT FOUND. PLEASE CONFIRM DISC COVER IS CLOSED. READ ERROR. INSERT BOOT DISC AND PRESS ENTER. NO RESPONSE. SYSTEM MAY BE BUSY OR MELTING INTO SLAG. APPLICATION ERROR. SAVE YOUR WORK AND QUIT. YOU LOST EVERYTHING. WAY TO GO, GENIUS. WAITING FOR PROCESSORS. "404 computer hamsters not found." THREAT LEVEL UPGRADED TO JELLY ROLL 1. DETONATION IMMINENT. BEEEBLEBLIP! C/ run query identification C/ run insult generator C/ results: go away yeti-lip! CTRL ALT DEL!"

Almost unexpectedly, the berserk Fracktail charged for Nick and Tippi. Nick grabbed Tippi's hands and performed a swift sidestep out of harm's way.

"Looks like Fracktail is charging straight at us... Better watch out..." Tippi noted.

Nick responded by shifting into battle stance. "I'm ready for whatever he's got in store."

Tippi then noticed something crackling above: Fracktail's antenna. "Why don't you try aiming for that?"

"The antenna? Got it, Tippi-chan!!" Nick exclaimed. _"The force of a boy's determination, take this!! Ojamajo Sparkle Spiral!!"_

A massive, spiraling vortex of emerald and gold energy shot from Nick's open hands and struck the antenna, causing it to break off. This stopped Fracktail dead in his tracks.

"SYSTEM CRASH!" Fracktail proclaimed. "AGH-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G. I HAVE MALFUNCTIONED. WHAT HAVE I DONE... HERO... HERO... THE ERROR IS MINE. I AM SORRY... SHAME CIRCUIT... SMOLDERING. PLEASE... YOU MUST... SAVE... OUR... WORLD..."

With that, Fracktail exploded, Nick shielding his new friend from the rain of debris. Once everything was clear, Nick and Tippi entered the door that just appeared, only to run into what appeared to be the spirit of a wizard similar to someone Tippi knew.

"Welcome, hero. My name is Merlumina. I am a dormant soul... I have waited long to give you the Pure Heart. Yes, I have been waiting for 1,500 years."

Merlumina's spirit floated down to greet Nick and Tippi. "Your presence here must mean that all worlds have begun to collapse."

Tippi nodded. "Yes, they have, in fact... That's why we're here..."

Nick nodded as well. "The Void already took my world, and there's no way I'm going to rest until I get it back!!"

"Before I give you the Pure Heart, you and I must speak. Listen well, hero," Merlumina stated, to which Nick simply nodded.

"Long, long ago... my people built a civilization hailed as a beacon of culture. Sadly, despite our power, there was one thing we were powerless to stop: The Dark Prognosticus. Nobody knows who authored the dark book. It foretold the events of the future. On the last page, it was written that a chaotic power would devour the world. We knew it had to be stopped. Our greatest minds devised a grand plan to stop the tragedy before it happened. We needed something with the pure essence of love to confront this chaos. Researchers set to work... and they created the Purity Heart. We divided the Purity Heart into eight pieces and hid them in different dimensions. We hid them for their own protection, waiting for the day the hero would arrive. Everything was going as planned... or so it seemed. But the wheels of destiny began to spin wildly out of control. It began with a very small incident... At that time, I was young and quite beautiful... It started the day I met two very fetching young men. And, you see, my life set sail toward a maelstrom of love. You see, I asked one out, but... However... It was... well, you know... Basically... it... And then, I said... And he said... And then..."

Nick eventually dozed off, as did Tippi.

_Much, MUCH later..._

"...and THAT is why we hope the Purity Heart will have the power to defeat chaos. To save all worlds, we must find the eight Pure Hearts that form the Purity Heart. And that is all I have to say on the matter. Were you listening carefully?

Nick woke up on the spot and quickly nodded.

"Excellent... I did tell the short version, so I wasn't sure if you would fully understand."

Nick couldn't help but laugh a bit to himself. _If that was the short version, god only knows how long this woman can talk..._

"It is up to you to find the Pure Hearts, for they are our last and only hope. Go forth, hero, and save the worlds... We are all depending on you!"

With that, Merlumina handed Nick a shining, orange, heart-shaped crystal, much like the red crystal Nick had picked up earlier. We fade out to see a message on the screen.

"Before disappearing, Merlumina had entrusted Nick to save every world. She had waited 1,500 years to deliver the message to the legendary hero. With the second Pure Heart in hand, Nick was in great spirits. But six Pure Hearts still remained to be found, and the journey had just begun. With a flutter, Tippi said, "I think we'd better return to Flipside..." The weight of every world's fate once again rested on Mario's shoulders..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, back in Castle Bleck...

"Yeah, so... I guess the hero went ahead and stomped you and sent you back here?" Nastasia stated to O'Chunks, who had just returned to the castle after his untimely butt-kicking at Nick's hands. The behemoth was kneeling down, as if begging for forgiveness.

"Yeh gotta forgive me, Count! I've failed yeh! I've never felt less chunky in me life!" O'Chunks proclaimed.

"Bleh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh... So our hero is real... Yes... A force to be reckoned with..." Count Bleck mused. He turned towards Nastasia. "Nastasia, the prophecy. Consult it and learn where the hero will go next... We will lay a devious trap for him and bring him to his very KNEES! BLECK!"

Nastasia smiled wickedly. "Yeah, um, I already sent Mimi to a site picked for that purpose..."

"This pleases Count Bleck. Excellent work, Nastasia. I have granted Mimi powers potent enough to ensure that she will obliterate this hero. Yes, he will be helpless against her. I depart! Alert Count Bleck when this "hero" is no more! BLEH ,HEH, HEH, HEH! BLECK!"

With that, Count Bleck disappeared along with the Dark Prognosticus.

"Yeah, I'll fire off a memo on that... but for now, we have another item on the agenda... O'Chunks, you got a sec? Yeah, so some minions in the Majotourbillon organization are still resisting assimilation? So I'm heading out to squash the resistance... and while I'm gone I want you to stay here. Yeah... You just sit tight and think about your recent job performance, 'K?"

O'Chunks looks extremely annoyed as Nastasia disappeared.

"Aw... I... Gah, this really tweaks me chin hairs!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Momoko shrugged off the pain in her head. "Damn it... this search is getting me nowhere... I've REALLY gotta find Nick and the others before it's too late..."

Suddenly, Momoko froze in her tracks. Before she could ask, she was covered by a golden aura and whisked away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"I remember that day well... The room was warm. The whole place was at peace."_

_"Ugh... Uuugh..."_

_"You're awake at last?"_

_"Where... am I? Is this... a human's home?"_

_"Bleccch! Don't wiggle like that. I found you at the cliff base. You took quite a fall."_

_"You're a human, correct? I don't... repulse you? I am of the Tribe of Darkness..."_

_"Why would that matter? Anyone with a heart would not ignore an injured soul!"_

_"That was the day our paths crossed... That day... That was the day our tragedy was set in motion."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 2: Bogging to Merlee's

After a touching reunion with Momoko, Nick and Tippi head off to Merlee's mansion in hopes of gaining the witch's assistance in recovering the next of the Pure Heart. Little do they know that trouble surrounds the mansion...


End file.
